Miracles
by IYGU
Summary: RinSess: She has tried to be perfect, but it is not enough for her parents to appreciate her. So she runs, far away from this hellhole and abuse. On her way, she met a stranger. OneShot or Twoshot, depends.
1. Miracles Pt1

RinSess: She has tried to be perfect, but it is not enough for her parents to appreciate her. So she runs, far away from this hellhole and abuse. On her way, she met a stranger. One-Shot or Two-shot, depends.

_A/N- Just typing this for today. I had an interesting idea, so here it is. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. **

It was a rainy night. The trees were dancing. The wind was singing. The rain was beating drums. Rin carried the burden of the trash to the trashcan outside this horrendous weather. She did this without the assistance of the umbrella. She was forced to. The rain was blurring her vision. The trashcan, which was only meters away, seemed like miles to her. Then she slipped on a puddle, and twisted her ankle. Around her, garbage was on the yard. She moaned and rubbed her aching foot. Her eyes traveled to the window, where red eyes were examining her. One with a look of amusement, and the other had a furious look in it. The brunette limped back to the door in fear of punishment.

"You clumsy bitch! You ruined my yard!" The red-eyed mother slapped Rin.

Rin held her face and had tears rain down from her eyes. Lighting struck.

"Kagura, don't you wonder why this pitiful creature ever came from your beautiful body? A nuisance she is. Just an extra mouth to feed of course." Naraku Onigumo hissed. He kicked Rin to the ground.

The strike was on her injured ankle. She moaned. Naraku was about to give her another kick, when the phone rang. He smirked at her and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" There was a pause, "Ah, of course. We'll be right there."

Rin limped to the couch and fell onto it. Her 13-year old body can't handle this anymore. She collapsed and cried. Kagura laughed at her measly attempts to sit up.

A white-haired girl walked out from the kitchen with disinfectant and bandages. Kanna Onigumo, Rin Onigumo's little sister. The 10-year old girl signaled Rin to the kitchen. The brown-eyed teenager nodded and limped to the kitchen. She had received "punishments" yesterday for being rude to the guests.

"Gomenai, Rin-oneechan. I couldn't convince them to stop abusing you." Kanna whispered. She started applying the disinfectant to her, which was stinging Rin a little. Then Kanna applied bandages. Kanna was more loved to the Onigumos then Rin. Kanna has a kind heart though.

"Arigatou, Kanna-chan." Rin weakly replied.

"Hey, wench! Hey, Kanna! We'll be out to dinner with the richest man in Japan. Inu Taisho Takahashi. I left some money for pizza." Naraku called from the living room. Then the siblings heard a door slam.

Kanna brought in the money and placed it in Rin's hands. The brunette was curious on what Kanna was doing, but didn't disturb her. Kanna walked off again. She came back holding a schoolbag with something inside. Kanna was also holding a towel and handed it to Rin. Rin whispered a quick thanks and dried her hair.

"Rin-oneechan. You have to run away." Her little sister said.

Rin looked at Kanna in shock.

"I don't want to leave you." She protested.

"Please go. I don't want you to get hurt any further. Mom and dad will never know you're gone. I'll tell them a lie." Kanna gave her a weak smile, "In that bag, is some of your clothes. I also put in some bus tickets. You have the money daddy left us. I packed your piggy bank in there too! Please be safe."

"I'm not leaving." Rin said stubbornly.

"Onegai, oneechan!" Kanna pleaded.

"I-if I leave, promise me, you'll live happily and forget me?" She asked.

"Y-yes. I will, if you're safe and live in a better place." Kanna said.

"Can't you come with me?"

"No, I have some unfinished business."

Rin nodded and gave her a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Kanna." Rin said, awkwardly.

"Happy Birthday, Rin-oneechan."

Their birthday was coming soon, so that was the reason for this awkward moment. Rin picked the bag up. She remembered that Naraku never told her of her birthday. He just said that that day was hell, so it was unmentionable. Then Rin took a look at her birth certificate, which stated her birthday. Rin was so happy, until her parents found her reading it. She took a beating that day. Her shoulder-length hair swung when she ran to get her jacket. She put on some boots and accepted an umbrella from Kanna. Kanna handed her some sneakers for summer. Rin thanked her and hugged her.

"I will come and get you one day." Rin vowed.

She walked out the front door. She walked out of her past experiences. She walked out of the abuse. All she wanted to know was that her sister was going to be happier without her.

Days later, Rin had stayed in an orphanage, since was sort of like an orphan. She met some friends. One of them was Kagome, a raven-haired teenager. Also there was Miroku and Sango, an always-bickering pair. Then, one horrific day, they were adopted one by one.

Rin left the orphanage one day when Kagome departed. She walked on the street. Her spirits were down in the dumps. Then, she bumped into someone.

A book fell onto the ground.

"Gomenai." She quickly apologized.

"It's fine." A teenager replied.

Rin looked up to stare into the face of a golden-eyed teenager. His silver hair was waist-length. She grabbed the dropped book and handed it to the 14-15 year old.

"Why are not with your parents? What's your name?" He asked.

"Because they are not my parents and my name is Rin." She replied bitterly.

"Rin. What's your _last_ name?" He questioned.

"I don't want it anymore," She stated with a hint of disgust, "What's your name?"

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi." He said, "Why don't I take you home?"

"I don't have one anymore."

"Fine th-" He was cut off when it started raining.

Rin shielded her head from the rain, but now it seemed unnecessary. Sesshoumaru already had an umbrella overhead.

"Come on, let's go to my house."

"I don't want to bother you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru gave her a look. "I don't care if you bother me, just don't catch a cold."

"Alright."

They ran down the streets. Rin was thinking of something, and then she realized, "Takahashi?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is your father _Inu Taisho_ Takahashi?"

The golden-eyed teenager nodded, not really caring about the question.

The wind suddenly blew harder, not giving any mercy. The umbrella flew out of his hands and across the streets. Once more, Rin felt rain pelt on her. Sesshoumaru wasn't too happy either. The pair ran into a nearby convience store.

Sesshoumaru took out his cell phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello? Father? We're stuck in the rain." A pause. "We're as in me and a girl that's running away."

Rin blushed.

"Okay, we'll wait." Sesshoumaru closed the phone and turned to Rin. "Are you cold?" He asked, but stated was a better term. Rin was trembling all over.

Rin shook her head, not wanting to cause even more trouble.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked to the coffee machine. He filled a cup up and paid for it. He handed it to Rin.

"Here. Drink up." The silver-haired teenager said.

"I don't drink coffee…" Rin blinked.

"It's hot chocolate."

She nodded and blushed at his kindness. She sipped the warm brown and tasty liquid. They waited 10 minutes, until a man with silver hair in a ponytail came in.

"Rin?" He looked at Rin with recognition. The brunette looked at him.

"I've never met you Inu Taisho-sama." Rin said.

"You're Onigumo's daughter." He stated.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin. She was the daughter of the 2nd richest man in Japan and was his father's enemy's daughter. He was also beginning to like her. But Naraku was rich! Why did she run away?

"I'll call your father for you." He grabbed his cell phone and started to dial. When Rin grabbed his arm and cried at him to stop, he stopped.

"Eh? Rin-chan?" Inu Taisho gave Rin a look.

Rin couldn't stand any further. Pain and anger swelled up in her chest and finally, it was released.

"My parents wanted me perfect! No one is perfect! I couldn't grant their wishes properly! They hit me, kicked me, and abused me, _just _to be perfect!" She sobbed and collapsed in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Sesshoumaru gave his father a look. "Let's bring her home. Onegai." Angry tears prickled in his eyes.

Inu Taisho looked at his son as though he had 3 heads. _His_ son…a _cold-hearted_ boy…was _crying_ over _Onigumo's_ girl… and said _please_…

"Yeah, let's." Inu Taisho smiled.

So they brought her home. _Her_ home.

**The End. **

_A/N- Review me if you want a sequel. Thanks for reading. _


	2. Miracles Pt2

A/N-Thanks all for reviewing for that last chapter! I'm in a much better mood then when I wrote that last chapter. So, I present chapter 2, and the final chapter of, "Miracle."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha of any sort. **

Rin's eyes fluttered open. Something soft was around her. Like… A bed sheet… Or the bed… It is a bed!

"Where am I?" She cried out in alarm.

"My place… Your place." A familiar voice said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin squinted her eyes into the shadows. Then, indeed Sesshoumaru was there. Memories ran through her mind like a marathon. Kanna… Naraku… Kagura… Inu Taisho. All those people. All those memories.

"My place?" She wondered.

"Yes, you live here now. If you want a tour around the house, just ring that bell." He stated. He pointed to the bell on the bedside drawer. It also had a lamp on it. The lamp had a majestic design on it. It was of a dog and a crescent moon. The bell was extraordinary too. It had a rose design that creeped up to the light bulb. It seemed like it was blossoming. Then, when she wanted to say something to silver-haired teenager, he was gone. She rang the bell.

"Yes, sir?" A green imp stated. It appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello. I'm a girl, by the way." Rin said.

The imp, seem to realize her presence. "How did you obtain that bell, girl?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin looked at the imp closely, as did the imp.

"What? Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't give the bell to just _anyone._" The green and short imp protested.

"Well, he gave it to me. Who are you? He said he would give me a tour around the house." Rin questioned.

"I am his most loyal servant, Jaken. Tell me the truth of your presence or I'll be forced to bring the security." Jaken threatened.

"I am here, because he brought me here. He let me." Rin said and cocked her head.

"Yeah right. Security!" It squawked.

"Jaken." A cold voice said.

"Eh? Oh! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken faced his master and bowed.

"Call off security." The teenager stated.

It was too late, because Rin was already being hauled away by huge yetis. No, they're human, my bad. Rin, who was used to being crushed by large arms, stepped on the capturer's foot. He let go of Rin and hopped on one foot. Others came over to grab Rin, but Sesshoumaru called them off. He gave Jaken a knock on the head.

"Idiot. She states the truth." Glare.

"Gomenai, Sesshoumaru-sama." And so Jaken left, leaving a string of curses for Rin. Sesshoumaru, however, heard that and threw a pillow and slammed the door.

"Are you well, Rin?"

Rin nodded and gave him a hug, which surprised him.

"Arigatou." She whispered.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and said, "I'll give you the tour now." At those words, Rin let go and jumped up and down, dragging Sesshoumaru with her.

"Am I not suppose to be the one who's suppose to show you around my house, not you?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

Rin realized she was dragging him around and blushed. "Oops."

"No problem."

So, began the tour. The dining room was a beautiful sight for Rin, because Naraku's dining room looked like a torture chamber compared to this. She gasped when she entered, which Sesshoumaru smiled at. They met his brother who fainted when he saw Sesshoumaru smile. Inu Yasha Takahashi. Rin realized he was around her age and was fascinated when she discovered his ears. Then came the library of the "house" which Sesshoumaru puts it. It had every book nameable. Rin took a whole half hour to explore a quarter of it. Sesshoumaru dragged her out, getting impatient. They explored the rest of the mansion.

"Inu Yasha! Sesshoumaru! Inu Taisho! Breakfast!" A female voice yelled from the dining room. Everyone gathered around. Rin noticed the black haired woman, which she learned the name, "Izayoi."

"Ahh… Child. Who may you be?" Izayoi asked, when she noticed Rin.

"I'm Rin Onig-" She stopped short.

"Onig?"

"No, step-mother, it's something else, but it is unmentionable." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Inu Taisho shook his head and whispered something to Izayoi.

"Oh my!" She looked at Rin with sympathy.

After this, there was silence. They all ate silently. Rin was staring at her plate, wondering how Kanna was doing. Was she okay? What did she say to Naraku and Kagura? Did they believe her? Are they…looking for her? Her eyes widened at the thought.

Sesshoumaru noticed her doing so and excused himself and Rin. He wrapped his arms around Rin and led her upstairs. Inu Yasha chocked on his orange juice when he saw that action. He gave his parents a look that said, "You have a lot to explain."

Rin was sitting on her bed, looking through her bag. She wanted to see what Kanna put in there. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the doorway, observing her every move.

There were clothes and indeed there were bus tickets. There were also some pictures in there. One was of Rin doing bunny ears to Kanna, with Kanna sticking her tongue out at Rin. Another was of Kanna and Rin swinging on swings. Then there was Kanna sliding down and landing on the sand. Rin felt tears coming out.

"Kanna…" She whispered and clutched the pictures. Then the piggy bank rolled out of the bag. She looked at it with a distant look. She grabbed it and plunged it onto the ground. Inside was a bunch of coins, but there was also a piece of paper. She opened it.

_Dear Rin-oneechan,_

_I hope you're living in a wonderful place. I'm going to be okay. If I know you well enough, I know you're crying. Onegai. Please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry. I put some of my money in here too. Well, goodbye and please don't come back to this horrible household._

_Kanna._

"Kanna. KANNA!" Rin cried out. Sesshoumaru came rushing to her side when she collapsed on the ground.

Nobody noticed the radio on, when it boomed, "_Shocking news."_

Sesshoumaru and Rin turned to the radio.

"_In the Onigumo household, Naraku Onigumo was nearly shot, but his loyal daughter protected him. She is now in the hospital, clinging onto her life. Doctors say she has a 10 chance to live. Rumours say that Onigumo had another daughter, but he denied all facts. Channel 24 is where the report will be on."_

Rin looked at the radio, not believing what she heard. She trembled while tears ran down her eyes, with her eyes still wide. Sesshoumaru was shocked. God must've fainted.

"No. No. NO! Kanna didn't protect him! He pulled her in AS protection! That son of a bitch was lying! LYING! I'm going to avenge her if that's the last thing I do!" She burst out in utter blind rage.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm when she was about to punch her pillow. Rin turned around with a look that could have given a person who had no heart, a broken heart. She buried her head in Sesshoumaru's chest, sobbing.

"Why? Why? WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE? Why do I have to suffer? Why do I have this horrible life?" She cried. Her screaming attracted the Takahashi family to crowd around the door. Inu Taisho was clutching onto the TV remote control. He broke it. Izayoi grabbed Inu Yasha and hugged him. Sesshoumaru glared at everyone. He walked off.

"Son. Where are you going?" Inu Taisho asked.

"To kill Naraku." He stated coldly. He had a look that can break even the strongest person.

Inu Taisho shook his head. "This would bring the authorities to our household."

"I. Don't. Care." Sesshoumaru glared.

"I do." Whispered Rin.

"This was the only family that has not left me yet. I don't want to trouble everyone. Onegai. I'll deal with Naraku." Rin said.

"No." Sesshoumaru walked towards Rin and looked her in the eye.

"If Onigumo injures you in any way, I am injured. If I am injured, so are they." He pointed to his family, "And if they are hurt, I will kill whoever hurt them."

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

"No, Rin. It's Sesshoumaru." The silver-haired teenager stated. He walked away, ignoring all the protests of his family. Right through the door he went.

"No… Sesshoumaru…" Rin whispered. She followed after him.

Inu Yasha shook his head. Izayoi tried stopping her, but Inu Taisho pulled her back.

"It's personal now. Leave them be." He said.

Sesshoumaru learned that Naraku was, "visiting" his daughter. He approached the hospital. Unbeknownst, Rin was trailing behind.

He approached the room Naraku was in.

"Don't worry Kanna, you'll die like the pawn you are." The menacing voice of the despicable man said.

Sesshoumaru flung the door off its hinges, spotting a woman with black hair up in a bun and Naraku. It must be Kagura.

"Ahh. Well, well, well, Sesshoumaru Takahashi, is it?" Naraku hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here… To avenge Rin." He stated coldly.

"Nani? Who's Rin?" Naraku asked.

When Naraku said that, Sesshoumaru launched a punch at Naraku, who dodged it easily. Then a purse came flying in his direction. He ducked. Sesshoumaru saw who threw it, Kagura. The purse crashed through the window. Rin was hidden behind the door.

Naraku kicked Sesshoumaru to the wall. Sesshoumaru landed with a thud. The silver-haired teenager's eyes seem to become red. He grabbed Naraku and pushed him to the wall. The black-haired man grabbed at his throat, trying to pry free of Sesshoumaru's hands. Unknown to Sesshoumaru, Kagura was raising a knife. She was about to plunge it down when Rin stopped her.

"You bitch." Kagura muttered. She flung the knife towards Rin's direction, which caused her to have a slit on her arm.

"Ah!" Rin screamed.

Sesshoumaru turned around, still choking Naraku. Rin grabbed a lamp and smashed it over Kagura's head. She fell unconscious and was still alive, but she was bleeding.

"Onegai, Sesshoumaru! Let go of him! If he dies, you'll be in jail!" Rin pleaded.

Sesshoumaru let go of Naraku, but before he kicked him in the gut.

"Coward." Sesshoumaru muttered. He walked up to Kagura and looked at her wounds.

"She'll live… In jail." Sesshoumaru stated.

Rin looked at the unconscious Kanna. She smiled weakly and placed a white rose on her bed.

"Arigatou Rin-oneechan." Kanna spoke softly.

Be-e-e-e-e-e-e-ep.

She died.

"Kanna. Kanna. You're safe now. Away from them. Goodbye Kanna." Rin whispered and hugged the dead body. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with sympathy in his eyes. He flipped open his cell phone.

For the next few weeks, Naraku and Kagura were arrested for Child Abuse and attempted murder. Rin officially moved in with the Takahashi's, however, not adopted. They arranged a funeral for Kanna.

_Kanna Onigumo_

_ 1996- 2006 _

_A great sister, a great girl and a great angel._

_Forever live, Kanna. Be our guardian angel._

In the future, Sesshoumaru and Rin married and named their first female child, Kanna, in name of her aunt. Kanna Onigumo. Rin and Sesshoumaru shall forever remember.

_A/N- Yes, very dramatic. This is my first serious fic without much humour… It feels odd… Well, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, listed below: _

**RahneDaCosta, Nevaeh Azalea, sphinx, MindIIBody, likitopia, kingdonhearts222, Secret Angel Forever21, and CautiousComposer. **

_Also, for those who are Inu Yasha and Kagome fans, please try to read, "Remembrance Through Time," by ShiningStar77. Thank you. _


End file.
